The Artist and The Muse
by TheMGMouse
Summary: Grantaire considers himself lucky to have his muse in his life. A semi (?) - AU where he and Enjolras get married.


**SUMMARY**: Grantaire is so lucky to have his muse in his life. A semi(?) - AU where he and Enjolras get married.

**Beginning - Author's Note: **does have some hints of other stories I've written for the universe.

-TheMGMouse

(Ps - Check out my profile for news / updates on this story and others.)

* * *

Grantaire sighed and crumpled up the paper and threw it in the waste bucket, there wasn't much creativity in him lately and he hated it. It seemed that he couldn't even draw a decent eye - which was something he was - well, used to be good at. Art block sucked. He also seemed to have writer's block too... This was just great - wonderful, especially since he had to write a paper for school - yes somehow Enjolras had convinced him to go again - and he was also creating a song for the Les Mis to sing for that event Enjolras had a planned. Right now, he just wanted to curl up and die... or at least that was what his head told him, disappear, it won't be that bad...

"Ugh." Enjolras sighed, opening a window, he went about then dusting around the window sill and the nearby items, "How many times have I told you? I know you want to stay focused, but please, try to open a window once in a while. It's not healthy to stay in here with all the paint smells." Enjolras turned and smiled at Grantaire it was a sweet smile, but he knew it hid Enjolras's mental cursing . . . though it also hid the sweet, childish curiosity Grantaire's latest and greatest.

"Sorry, I haven't been able to do anything lately - it's all just drafts." Grantaire said gruffer than he meant to as he gestured to crumpled up papers in the corner and the waste bucket, "Sorry."

"I-I see..." Enjolras flinched a bit which made Grantaire feel sigh, but also laugh as he realized that Enjolras was wearing a maid's apron - 'Fan service much?' Grantaire blinked furiously, he could feel a blush flare on his face as Enjolras continued, "Um... what's the matter? C-could I help?"

"No, I feel like I'm just printing drafts expecting to see a story appear on them to show like magic you know? Like - hey, your work actually isn't shit." Grantaire said, ending with a silly impression.

Enjolras chuckled, Grantaire was quite talented, "You should be more... relaxed- um, and maybe t-take a break?"

Grantaire felt his fist clench but he took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah... maybe I'll break in a bit - it's almost lunch."

"Okay, I'm going to make some sandwiches, so come out whenever." Enjolras nodded, picking up the crumpled papers and putting them in the waste bucket.

Grantaire nodded, and turned to his easel - maybe he'd try starting a painting? They always calmed him. "Um... why are you wearing a maid apron?"

"Hmm - Ow." Enjolras crawled out from under the table after chasing a rouge piece of paper, "Oh- uh."

Enjolras stood and presented himself, gesturing himself. Grantaire got it - Enjolras must've gone out earlier for a meeting and/or was going to go out again. As he was wearing one of his best suits, "Suits you," Grantaire smiled, bit his lip a bit, maybe a nice - he shook his head, no that not might not be the best idea...

"Well, it's my best suit so I'd hope," Enjolras laughed, dusting off his apron, "If you like the apron I can wear more often."

"I prefer you without clothes the best, actually." Grantaire heard himself say before he clapped a hand over his own mouth. Of course, Enjolras heard this, not only did he have great hearing, but he was also standing _literally_ **not** **even** _three feet away._ This was the spare bathroom, not a street corner or anything that... Grantaire could hide the comment with a laugh and blame it on the book he still couldn't finish - _why are your books so long and sad, Victor Hugo? _

Enjolras was now staring at him with a curious look, "Well, if you'd like to I don't have to go to a meeting until one... and I'm sure I can make the food before then... would you like to?"

"I would - if you would of course?" Grantaire bit his lip and removed his hand from over his mouth and nodded.


End file.
